Snowboard binding/boot engagement must be undertaken many times per ski day for snowboarding enthusiasts, since most binding setups do not accommodate readily riding lifts or maneuvering lift lines with both bindings of the snowboard engaged to the rider's boots. Thus, one binding is typically released each time a rider reaches the bottom of the hill and wishes to board a lift for another run. Once the rider reaches the end of the lift and dismounts, the binding must be reengaged to start the run. Most snowboarders sit in the snow in order to insert their boot into the snowboard binding. This operation can be uncomfortable (cold, wet and awkward) and may be especially challenging for some when trying to get back on ones feet once the binding is attached, particularly for beginning or physically challenged boarders.
Therefore, for many it would be better if binding attachment could be undertaken from a standing or crouching position. However, applying the binding while standing presents a different set of challenges since the board is not easily stabilized on the snow during binding maneuvering, tending to slide, rotate or otherwise move while the rider is attempting binding application, thus making balance difficult and the process nearly impossible.
Various devices to brake a board selectively to stop board sliding have been suggested heretofore (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,602 and 5,356,168, and U.S. patent publication number 2007/0096432, for example). Such devices have, however, required permanent installations on the snowboard and are often overly large, intrusive, complicated, and unsightly. Other braking or retention devices to avoid board runaway have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,708 and 6,702,328, and U.S. patent publication numbers 2007/0075524, 2002/0175497, and 2005/0173917). But these devices have likewise required permanent board installations in some cases and/or have not actually stabilize board sliding (only maintaining board association with the rider).
As may be appreciated therefor, improved means for board stabilization allowing binding attachment while standing could thus be utilized.